Atlantis
'' Atlantis'' is a hub level and location in Conduit 2. Also known as "The Lost City of Atlantis" and "Island of Atlas", Atlantis allows the player to travel around to the different locations within Conduit 2. In the game, Atlantis is portrayed as a high tech ancient ship. Legend The legend of Atlantis states that an ancient metropolis existed thousands of years ago in ancient times. Siting beyond the Pillars of Hercules this island existed. One day and one night passed and that was all it took for the ancient island to sink into the ocean depths, supposedly lost forever. Conduit 2 After Michael Ford defeats the Leviathan, it will "eat" Ford and Prometheus and carry them to the bottom of the ocean. When Ford awakens, he will find himself on a mysterious place. A Fixer will examine him while on the ground and leave, probably informing to the area's defense system of his presence. Prometheus will direct Ford to a nearby chamber, but the door will be locked, forcing Ford to take a detour. Not long after this, a number of Fixers appear and attack Ford, but their fragile bodies end up being easy to destroy by him. ]] Next, Michael enters into a room flooded with water, the damage to the structure has caused it to leak electricity to the water, making it a deadly substance, so Ford takes uses a raised path to traverse it. He will then encounter a new type of Fixer, the Sentries which can attack from afar, but again, they do not pose much of a threat. After going through a set of stairs, Michael reaches to a small passage, there he finds a dead scientist, probably dragged by the Leviathan there, but killed by the Fixers that were there too. In the next room, he finds a set of crystals that powers a shield, he must destroy it to be able to continue. Eventualy, Ford reaches to the console that unlocks the main door, and enables a nearby platform so he can come down to ground level. With the door unlocked, Michael is able to reach to a special chamber, holding the Destroyer Armor, an armored suit that is far more advanced than the Trust Armor. Prometheus then prompts Ford to find and awaken "Andromeda", explaining to him that he will need her help to track Adams. Once Michael reaches to her chamber, he uses the ASE to disable her stasis chamber. When she recovers her concious, she inmediately asks for Prometheus presence. He asks Ford to not tell her where he is, which Ford complies. Andromeda then asks Ford who he is, why he has the Destroyer Armor, and how did he get the "Eye". After explaining the situaton to her, Andromeda agrees to help Michael, only because he wears the armor. With the information retrieved from the Oil Rig, Andromeda manages to track Adams last location and activates aconduit leading there, allowing Ford to purse him. After this, Atlantis is used as a hub level within the game which allows Ford to travel to different locations once he obtains their coordinates. Other missions take place on Atlantis, as after returning from Washington D.C., Ford will have to restore the power of the ship, and later in the game, take on Adams himself. Location Atlantis is located within the Atlantic Ocean, beyond the Pillars of Hercules- peak of Rock of Gibraltar, Gibraltar. Connected Areas Atlantis allows transportation to many areas in The Conduit universe. To access one of these, Michael Ford must pick one from the Conduit Dialer and then go through the main conduit, most of these areas must first be located by finding their coordinates in other levels. Boss battles are considered separated missions from a level, so it is possible to select them directly. *Oil Rig *Washington D.C. *China *Crash Site *Precipice *Serenity *Siberia *Lost City of Z *Agartha Other Features Another important feature of the hub section of Atlantis, is its Arsenal Replicator, which lets Ford use any Blueprint he may find in the game and create a weapon or suit upgrade from it. This is the only place in the entire campaign where Michael can do this, so creating a good loadout is important as he can only choose one, and once he steps into the conduit the only way to change his weapons is from downed enemies. Creatures All of the creatures found on Atlantis are mechanical, including the Leviathan which is the ship's protector. Also all of them seem to be devoted to patrol and protect the ship from intruders. Alongside the Fixers and Sentries, there are also the powerful Guardians, who lay dormant, waiting until an unknown entity aproaches to them. Trivia *The Bermuda Triangle is said to not be far from the Lost Continent of Atlantis. **Coincidentaly, based on the cutscen at the beginning of the game, the Oil Rig seems to be quite close to Atlantis location. *Currently, Atlantis allows the player to replay any of the missions in the story mode, except the ones that take place in Atlantis itself. *No matter which weapons does Michael ends up with at the end of the previous mission, he will start this level with a SPAS 12 and a MP5KA4. **Also, after defeating Adams, Ford will be back to the HUB area carrying only a USP45. Category:Conduit 2 locations Category:Atlantis Category:Conduit 2 missions